Different Worlds
by Sara6255
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). Just Read it!
1. Here Comes the Mod Squad

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead.  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy grumbled when Giles dragged her out of bed, "Come on, just a little more sleep?"  
  
"Buffy, we have to get to school. You've been late far too much lately."  
  
"I don't like that whole "we" thing. Can't you be a librarian at a different high school?"  
  
"Get up." Giles smiled at Buffy and shut the door behind him.  
  
Buffy got up, took a shower, dried her hair, put on a cute little blue plaid skirt and a matching top, put on her make-up, then looked at the clock, "OO, ten minutes to spare." She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs.  
  
Giles smiled when Buffy dumped herself into a chair at the kitchen table. He gave her some toast and orange juice, "Glad to see you on time."  
  
"That's me, prompt-girl." She grinned, then finished her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy and Giles got to school, they said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways. Everyone knew that Buffy lived with Giles and everyone thought it was cool. Buffy's dad abandoned her, her mom, and sister when she was 10 years old. Buffy's mom died in a car accident two years ago, so Buffy moved in with Giles, who had been very good friends with her mom and Buffy thought of him as a father. Her sister Dawn, moved to Texas to live with her aunt, so it was just her and Giles and Buffy liked it that way. Buffy loved Giles as a father more than she had ever loved her real father, and Giles loved and treated Buffy like a daughter her never had. The only thing about all of it that Buffy didn't like was that she saw Giles everyday at school and if she ever got a bad grade, Giles knew about it before she did. Everything else was great.  
  
Buffy grabbed her books and threw her bag into her locker, "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey, Buffy." Buffy's best friend Willow, and her boyfriend Oz greeted the smiling girl.  
  
"Did you guys study for the physics quiz?"  
  
Willow smiled, "Sure did, did you?"  
  
"Yea, for like two hours and it is still a foreign language to me."  
  
Willow laughed, "No sweat Buff, I'll help you cram at lunch."  
  
"Thanks, Will. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Hey, Guys."  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Oz turned to see their friends Tara, Fred, and Gunn walking over to them.  
  
Buffy handed a paper to Tara, "Hey guys. Here Tara, Mr. Smith asked me to give this to you. It's for the field trip to the capital over spring break."  
  
Tara took the paper, "Thanks Buffy." She smiled.  
  
Gunn looked off into the distance and rolled his eyes, "Oh great, here comes the Mod Squad."  
  
They all turned around to see what Gunn was gripping about.  
  
Walking down the hall like they owned the school, Angel and his "gang" came into view. Angel, Spike, and Faith were triplets. Faith and Angel looked some what alike, but Spike didn't want to look anything like the other two, so when he entered high school, her bleached his hair so that he wouldn't be compared to Faith and Angel. They had an older brother, Kyle, who was 23 and pretty much took care of the family. Their parents had died in a plane crash when Kyle was 18, so he became the legal guardian to Angel, Faith, and Spike. They were a very close family and very protective of each other. Dru was Spike's girlfriend; they had been together since 9th grade. Along the way somewhere, they had accumulated two stragglers. Cordelia had been physically abused by her father, so she ran away and made friends with Faith when they were 14. Xander and Angel had been best friends since they were 5. Shortly after Cordelia became friends with Faith, she met Xander and there was instant chemistry. They started dating when they were 15 and totally hit it off, so they were together ever since.  
  
No one ever dared cross Angel because they always got it in the end. Angel had grown up on the rough side of town so he was very capable of taking care of himself and taking care of anyone who messed with him, his family, or his friends.  
  
Buffy had always thought that Angel was attractive, because he was. Every girl in school seemed to have the hots for Angel, but Buffy seemed to be the only one who wasn't interested. From the start, Buffy had thought of Angel as just a stupid image that he had to keep up to protect his reputation and Buffy wasn't impressed. Buffy hadn't always hated Angel; in the 8th grade, Buffy had a class with Xander, and they were assigned to work on a presentation together. Buffy and Xander worked together every day and seemed to get along well. One day when they were working in the school library, Angel stopped by to get Xander. When he saw the two working together, he told Xander what a bitch Buffy was and that she was a total snob because she had more money than they could even dream of, and she knew it, and she loved to rub people's faces in it. Xander believed Angel, so he left Buffy to finish the project by herself and never talked to her again. Ever since then, Buffy hated Angel with a passion.  
  
Buffy slammed her locker shut, "He says I'M stuck up? Look at them? They think they are hot shit."  
  
Tara smiled a little, "Well, they are. Come on Buffy, almost everyone at the school wants to be in that group. They practically run the school."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, They intimidate people. That's the only reason why they "run the school." It's stupid."  
  
Willow smiled, "Tara, they are not a subject you want to bring up with Buffy."  
  
Buffy grinned, "I'm sorry, I just don't like any of them. I gotta get to English, I'll catch you guys later."  
  
They all smiled as Buffy headed down the hall.  
  
When people were walking down the halls and they saw Angel and his group coming, they would always step aside and let them pass, but not Buffy; she charged right through Xander and Angel and never looked back.  
  
Xander chuckled, "That was interesting."  
  
Angel replied, "A total rich bitch. She thinks she can do whatever she wants."  
  
Xander smiled, "Looks that way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 1  
  
PLEASE send feedback! :o) 


	2. Just What I Need

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy scribbled down some notes for the history project that was worth 40% of her final grade, "I cannot afford to fail this project. Gile's will kill me!"  
  
Willow was also copying down some notes, "No sweat Buffy, with me as your partner, you'll pass with flying colors."  
  
Buffy grinned, "So true."  
  
The teacher grabbed a bucket off her desk, "Ok, people; in here are all your names, which means, I get to pick your partners."  
  
Buffy looked panicked, "Oh boy, I'm dead."  
  
The teacher reached into the bucket, "Ok, the first pair is..."  
  
The door opened and Angel came sauntering in, 30 minutes late.  
  
The teacher rolled her eyes, "Nice of you to join us Angel."  
  
He never cracked a smile, "Well, I try."  
  
Everyone except Buffy laughed.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Aren't you so cool."  
  
Angel grinned, "Nice of you to say that." Then his grin vanished and he sat in his desk.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
The teacher continued, "The first pair is Willow and Fred."  
  
Willow smiled, "Sorry Buffy, but I can still help."  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
The teacher pulled out more names, "Tara and Oz."  
  
More names, "Buffy and..."  
  
Buffy looked up.  
  
The teacher wanted to laugh, "Buffy and Angel."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "I'm changing schools."  
  
Angel looked ticked off, "Just what I need."  
  
As the teacher finished pairing off people, Buffy glared at Angel.  
  
She turned to Willow, "I'll never pass this class. I'm dead!"  
  
As the bell rang, Angel got up, went to Buffy, and whispered in her ear, "Is that a promise?"  
  
Then he walked out.  
  
Buffy wanted to throw her books at him, "Who the hell does he think he is?! What an ass hole. I am NOT going to let him mess up my grade!"  
  
Buffy ran out of the room and left her friends starring in awe.  
  
Gunn smiled, "This should be interesting."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Buffy stormed down the hall looking for Angel. She found him standing by some lockers with Spike and Xander; she marched right up to them.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
Spike smiled, "Hey pet."  
  
Buffy ignored Xander and Spike's stares and looked at Angel, "Listen, you self-righteous son-of-a-bitch; There is no way in HELL that I am going to fail that class just because I have a partner with a brain the size of a fuckin' pea! Listen to me, I'm swearing! I never swear!"  
  
The three boys just smiled at her.  
  
Buffy wanted to hit them, "You ARE going to help me on this damn project even if I have to find, and go to your house in the middle of the night to get you to help me! I am NOT fooled by your "bad boy" act and it isn't going to work on me!"  
  
With that, Buffy walked away and didn't say another word.  
  
Xander grinned, "Quite the spitfire isn't she?"  
  
Spike added, "She's hot too."  
  
Angel wasn't amused, "A pain in my ass is what she is."  
  
Xander snickered, "So, are you going to work with her?"  
  
"If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it; she'll be in my face, until she drives me crazy, then...I'll end up killing her."  
  
Spike smiled, "It could be worse; she could be a dog."  
  
Angel just looked at his brother, "Yes, she's hot, but she's still annoying as all hell. I just wanna get it over with."  
  
Xander asked, "Why do you hate her so much?"  
  
"She's a snob. She thinks that she's god gift and that she can get away with whatever she wants."  
  
"Oh, Ok." Xander smiled.  
  
"Why so serious boys?"  
  
Faith, Cordelia, and Dru came walking up.  
  
Xander smiled, "Ladies."  
  
Cordelia wrapped her arms around Xander and kissed him. Angel looked at Spike and Dru and they were doing the same thing.  
  
Faith smiled at Angel, "I guess it's just you and me."  
  
Angel smiled at his sister, "Looks that way."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to their next class together.  
  
Faith noticed that her brother was starring off into space, "What's her name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Name, what's her name?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Oh yea, I know her. You got the hots for her?"  
  
"Quite the opposite actually. I can't stand her. I have to work on a history project with her for the next 2 weeks. If she doesn't quit acting like a snobby little bitch, I'm gonna kill her."  
  
Faith laughed, "I see. But you don't find her the least bit attractive?"  
  
"I already went over that with Spike. She's hot; but not hot enough for me to want to put up with her holier-than-though shit for two weeks."  
  
Faith smiled, "Poor baby."  
  
He just grinned at her and they continued walking to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 2  
  
PLEASE send feedback! :o) 


	3. Introducing Jack

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat in the library for thirty minutes waiting for Angel, "I am such an idiot! I knew he wouldn't come!"  
  
Finally, Angel walked in and sauntered over to Buffy.  
  
He sat in the chair across from her, "Can we just get this over with."  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Well, if you had actually gotten here on time, instead of showing up 30 minutes late, we could have gotten out of her 30 minutes early! Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do. Personally, I'd rather work with a snake....actually, with you; it's pretty close to a snake." Buffy grinned.  
  
Angel was getting angry, "Look, Buffy, you don't want to piss me off. Ok?"  
  
Buffy sneered, "Is that a threat? Please, I've seen dogs that look more threatening than you. You don't scare me, so just stop. I am so sick and tired of your bad-ass, bad-boy attitude. It's getting old."  
  
Angel clenched his teeth, "Well, it's better than the snobby, stuck-up, spoiled brat, rich girl attitude you've got."  
  
"You don't have any idea who I am, so don't for a second think that you know me, because you don't! Why don't you get out of my face, before I get mad?"  
  
"Before?"  
  
Buffy shot daggers at Angel with her eyes, "You self righteous son-of-a..."  
  
Angel could tell that Buffy wasn't about to back down, "I have better things to do than play name calling games with you all night."  
  
Angel got up and pushed his chair in.  
  
Buffy stood up, "What about the project?"  
  
Angel walked towards the door, "Do it yourself."  
  
Then he walked out.  
  
Buffy threw her books in her bag, "I'm gonna kill him."  
  
She stormed out of the library, slamming the doors behind her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Giles, I'll be fine; don't worry."  
  
"Buffy, I'd rather you wait until I can pick you up."  
  
"Giles, you're gonna be like 2 more hours; no way am I gonna stay at school for 2 more hours. I have a cell phone, and if anything happens when I'm walking home, you'll be the first to know. Don't worry."  
  
"Be careful Buffy."  
  
"I will."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and stuffed it back in her bag.  
  
She left school and started walking home, "Just stay under the street lights Buffy, and you'll be ok."  
  
Buffy walked under the street lights and looked at all the houses around her. She admired all the nice yards with the flowers and all the cars that she wished she had right now.  
  
As Buffy was about to turn onto another street that led to HER street, she heard voices; she strained her eyes to see who the voices belonged to.  
  
"O great, just perfect. This is what he had to do that was more important? Stand on the corner of a street with a bunch of his stupid friends? Typical!"  
  
Buffy saw that the voices belonged to Angel, Spike, Xander, and another guy that looked like he was in his twenties.  
  
"I'm not going by them; the less I have to look at that jerk, the better."  
  
Buffy looked around her, "That street leads to my house."  
  
She knew that if she crossed the street, they would spot her, but it was better than actually having to pass them. She so didn't want to deal with any of them at the moment. She took a breath and started crossing the street.  
  
~~~  
  
"Angel, isn't that your girlfriend?" Xander spotted Buffy.  
  
Angel looked and glared at Xander, "Shut up. She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Did I miss something?" Angel and Spike's older brother Kyle looked at Buffy crossing the street.  
  
Spike smiled, "That's Buffy."  
  
"Oh, THAT'S Buffy." Kyle smiled, "She looks pretty good from here."  
  
"She's even better close up." Xander grinned.  
  
Angel sighed, "We've already established that. Now, just take away her ability to speak, and I'll have no problems with her."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Hey," Xander stopped laughing, "Look where's she's going."  
  
Spike nodded, "That's the street where Jack and his pals lurk."  
  
Angel dropped his cigarette and stomped on it, "If they see her, they'll kill her."  
  
"Among other things." Xander added.  
  
"Come on." Kyle started walking in Buffy's direction and the other's followed.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy continued down the street until she heard a noise that sounded like footsteps. She spun around and saw three guys coming up behind her; she froze.  
  
"Hmm, mm. What is a pretty thing like you doing here at night, in the dark, with no witnesses?" A guy in a leather jacket smiled at Buffy.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat, "I...was just going...home."  
  
The guy took a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket, "You should've picked another route home, baby."  
  
The three other guys smiled and a tear trickled down Buffy's face, "Please let me go."  
  
They all laughed, and then the "leader" took another step towards her, "I don't think so."  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
Before Buffy could see who had spoken, the leader grabbed Buffy's neck, pulled her too him, spun around to face the intruders, and held the knife under Buffy's chin.  
  
The leader smiled, "Angel, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
Buffy saw Angel and his friends standing directly across from her "attackers."  
  
Before Buffy could blink, Angel, Spike, Xander, and the other guy all pulled guns out from under the back of their jackets. The second they pulled their guns out, the three guys behind Buffy pulled out guns as well, and Jack kept the knife at Buffy's throat.  
  
"Holly shit." Buffy croaked out from behind her tears.  
  
Angel aimed the gun at Jack's head, "Let her go."  
  
Jack kissed Buffy's cheek and she shuddered, "Sorry boys, I can't do that. This is none of your business, just walk away."  
  
They all stood their ground, "Not a chance."  
  
Buffy was now fully crying, "Angel," She whispered between the cries, "Please help me."  
  
Jack shook Buffy, "Shut up!"  
  
Angel stepped closer to them, "Let her go!"  
  
"Over my dead body." Jack slid the knife to the edge of Buffy's neck.  
  
Buffy cried out when the knife poke her.  
  
Spike, Xander, and Kyle stepped closer to Jack.  
  
Angel cocked his gun, "The only way you are getting away with her, is if you kill us."  
  
Jack smiled, "If that's how you really want it."  
  
Buffy heard a shot, and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 3  
  
Feedback, Feedback, Feedback! :o) 


	4. You Like Her Don't You?

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Buffy came to, she felt a horrible pain in her side. She looked around to see where she was; she had no idea where she was.  
  
"Hey B."  
  
Buffy slowly turned her head and saw Faith standing at the foot of her bed. She tried to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Chill B, don't try to speak. You're ok. You got shot in the side. Angel carried you back here and we got the bullet out of you. We've all been shot at least once, so we've had plenty of practice with removing bullets; Angel is a pro at it now. 'Course, that's not necessarily a good thing." Faith wrinkled her nose, "Actually, that's kinda scary."  
  
Buffy smiled a little.  
  
Faith returned the smile. "You lost a good amount of blood, but not enough to really hurt you. You'll be ok in a few days."  
  
Buffy squeaked out some words, "What happened?"  
  
Faith sat beside Buffy, "Well, Angel shot that asshole Jack, and at the exact same time, one of his jack ass pals shot you in the side, that's why you blacked out. Before any other shots were fired, Cordy, Dru, and I hit Jack's friends over their heads with the guns we had. We all have a gun; it's a necessity in my family. Anyway, I would have loved to kill all the fuckers, excuse my language, but we didn't want to draw all that attention to ourselves. So, we knocked out Jack's friends, Jack laid there, bleeding to death, and we brought you back here."  
  
Faith could see the confusion in Buffy's eyes, "How'd we get there? Well, we were on our way to meet the guys when we heard Jack's voice, and you crying. So we came over."  
  
The bedroom door opened and Dru came in holding a glass of something.  
  
She handed it to Faith, "How is she?"  
  
Faith smiled, "She'll live. Here B, drink this, it's water."  
  
Buffy took the glass and slowly drank it. She cleared her throat, "Thanks."  
  
Dru smiled, "Much better; I'll get Angel."  
  
Buffy took another drink, "How long have I been out?"  
  
Faith thought for a second, "About 4 hours. Good thing it's Saturday."  
  
"Giles. He must be going crazy."  
  
"No sweat, Xander is taking care of it as we speak. What's the deal with Giles anyway?"  
  
"He and my mom were good friends. When my mom died, he adopted me; it's what my mom wanted."  
  
Faith smiled, "That's cool."  
  
"My turn, what's the deal with Cordelia? She lives here, but why?"  
  
Faith frowned, "Cordy's dad beat her, so she ran away when she was 14. I met her shortly after and we became friends fast. She didn't have any place to go, so I asked Kyle if she could stay with us for a while. Angel, Kyle, and Spike, not to mention Xander, all took a real liking to her, so now she lives with us. She's like a sister to me and my brothers, and Xander is totally devoted to her."  
  
Buffy smiled, "That's so cool. Wait, you said Xander is taking care of Giles? How?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Willow woke to the sound of her phone ringing.  
  
She picked it up, "Do you know it's 3 a.m.?"  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow focused, "Who's this?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How'd you get this number?"  
  
"Buffy's address book."  
  
Willow gasped a little, "Buffy? Why do you have her address book?" Willow sat up in bed, "What did you do to her?"  
  
Xander chuckled, "Relax, she's fine."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's in a safe place."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She came across some...bad guys. There were some problems, but she's fine now. I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yea, he is probably spitting nails wondering where she is. Can you call him and make something up? Tell him she's spending the weekend with you."  
  
"It's 3 a.m. That's not good enough."  
  
"Ok...tell him you went to a party and someone slipped her a drug or something, she passed out, you brought her back to your place so she could sleep."  
  
"If I say that to Giles, he's freak!"  
  
"It's better than what really happened."  
  
"What did happen?"  
  
"Just take care of Giles, and I'll fill you in later."  
  
"Ok, fine. But you better call me when the sun is actually up, or I'm telling Giles the truth."  
  
"No sweat. Thanks, Red." Xander hung up the phone.  
  
Willow put her phone back on her desk, "Red?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy finished her water and handed the glass to Faith, "Thank you. Ok, the fact that I'm here, in your house, instead of in the hospital, I'm gonna guess that you guys don't want anyone to know about what happened."  
  
Faith winked at Buffy, "You learn fast B."  
  
She left the room, and Angel came in, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
Buffy looked around, "Who's room am I in?"  
  
Angel starred at her, "Mine."  
  
"Oh. Where are you..."  
  
"The couch."  
  
"Ok; well, thank you."  
  
Angel gave her a half-smile, then left.  
  
Faith reappeared, "You need your rest B. Xander called your friend Willow and she is taking care of Giles, so just relax. Sleep now."  
  
She turned off the light, and closed the door. Buffy was asleep two minutes later.  
  
~~~~  
  
Faith joined everyone in the living room.  
  
Angel was standing by the window, Kyle was sitting on the couch with Xander and Cordelia, and Dru and Spike were sitting on a love seat. Faith sat next to Kyle.  
  
She looked at Angel, "You saved her life. Jack would have killed her."  
  
Angel looked at Faith, "Well, he didn't, did he."  
  
"What do you have against her?"  
  
"Didn't we already cover this?"  
  
"Yea, yea, she's snobby, stuck-up, self-centered, and rich."  
  
"Yep, that's pretty much it."  
  
Xander smiled, "I don't buy it."  
  
Angel glared at everyone, "Look, I would have done it for anyone, Buffy just happened to be the one that crossed Jack's path."  
  
Kyle laughed, "Look, I don't know Buffy at all, but I do know you. You like her don't you?"  
  
Angel didn't answer; he just looked at the couch, "You guys are on my bed, get off. I'd like to get some sleep before the sun comes up."  
  
Everyone just grinned at Angel.  
  
Kyle and Faith went to their rooms.  
  
Xander kissed Cordelia goodbye, then went home, and Cordelia went to her room.  
  
Spike and Dru exchanged their goodbyes and kisses, then Dru went home, and Spike went to his room.  
  
After the room was finally clear, Angel laid down on the couch, and just stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 4  
  
Feedback, Feedback, Feedback! :o) 


	5. The Morning After

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain in her side woke Buffy all too fast. She looked around and saw Angel standing at his dresser with his back to her, shirtless. Buffy saw a tattoo on the back of his left shoulder; from where she was, it looked like some kind a bird. He pulled a dark blue T-shirt out of his top dresser drawer and she saw another tattoo on his left shoulder; it was a blood red heart with a sword piercing right down the middle of the heart. Buffy couldn't help but notice that Angel obviously worked out...a lot. Buffy looked away, 'stop it! Just get it out of your mind!' She thought to herself.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Buffy looked back at Angel and saw him facing her. She noticed that his front looked even better than his back.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat, "My side hurts like a bitch. Thanks for asking."  
  
Angel smiled a little, "You want some aspirin?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yea, thanks."  
  
Angel put his shirt on and left the room.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Don't even think about it Summers." She smiled to herself.  
  
Angel returned a few minutes later with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water; he handed them to her, "Don't take more than three at a time, they work fast."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks."  
  
She took three pills out of the bottle, swallowed them, and drank the water. She put the bottle and glass on the table by the bed, and then she laid down again, "I feel like shit."  
  
Angel chuckled a little, "That happens when you've been shot, AND almost died."  
  
He disappeared again and came back a minute later with a shoebox full of stuff that looked like medical supplies, "I have to change your bandage. I'd have one of the girls do it, but no one's here."  
  
Buffy suddenly got nervous, "Ok."  
  
He did everything he could to try to how nervous he was. He grabbed a chair by his bed and pulled it over to the bed and sat down. He put the box on the table, "Can you sit up?"  
  
He took Buffy's hand and helped her sit up; she winced from the pain in her side.  
  
"It'll hurt for a while. I know from experience; eventually, the pain will go away." Angel took a bandage from the shoebox and some alcohol.  
  
"Faith told me that you've all been shot at least once; some family." Buffy regretted it, as soon as she said it, "I didn't mean that, I just meant that you guys seem to be pretty...busy."  
  
Angel smiled, "You could say that." He poured some alcohol onto the bandage, "Spike, Faith, and I kinda grew up into all this. It started with our older brother, Kyle, the guy who was with us last night. He made friends with some guys who weren't all that...friendly. Kyle didn't like what they did, so he got out and that pissed them off. Ever since then, my family has been pretty much at war with those guys. Jack, the guy who tried to kill you last night, his older brother was one of Kyle's short lived friends, that's why he had the knife at your throat, he thought you were with us. Xander is my best friend, so that put him on their enemy list. Dru and Cordy are our friends, so they're in it too."  
  
Buffy just stared at him, "Wow, that's.... interesting."  
  
Angel smiled, "Yea." He took some medical tape out of the shoebox, "Ok, can you lift up your shirt so I can take off the old bandage?"  
  
Buffy hesitated for a second, and then she carefully lifted up her shirt to expose her bandage. Angel gently pulled the tape off Buffy's skin and when he touched her skin, she had to fight keep her cool. Angel removed the bandage, and inspected her wound, "It's healing fast. You'll be good as new in a few weeks." Their eyes met and Buffy felt like she could get lost in his beautiful eyes.  
  
Angel broke eye contact, "Here, hold your hand on it so I can tape the bandage."  
  
Buffy did like he said, and he quickly taped the bandage in place. He put the stuff back in the shoebox, threw the old bandage away, and quickly got up and put the chair back.  
  
Buffy put her shirt down, "Thanks."  
  
Angel Went to put the supplies away and Buffy wanted to get up. Buffy threw the covers off and slowly sat up, she dragged her legs over to the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment, until the room stopped spinning. Buffy carefully scooted to the edge of the bed, and slowly stood up. Angel came back into the room just in time to see Buffy's legs give out, and she fell.  
  
Angel rushed over to her and caught her before she hit the ground, "WHAT are you doing?!"  
  
Buffy held on to Angel's arms, "I can't stay in bed anymore, I need to move."  
  
Angel held on to her waist and practically carried her back to the bed, "You've been SHOT! You need to take it easy."  
  
Faith walked in and saw Angel with his arms around Buffy. She grinned, "What's goin' on guys?"  
  
Angel helped Buffy back to the bed, "Buffy decided that is was time to blow this pop stand. She tried to walk, and needless to say, it didn't work."  
  
Faith tried to keep from laughing, "Whatever you say."  
  
Angel glared at his sister, "Don't even start."  
  
Buffy looked confused, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Faith and Angel said in unison, "Never mind."  
  
Buffy just nodded, "Whatever you say."  
  
Angel left, and Faith went and sat next to Buffy, "So, how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Better I guess. One question though."  
  
Faith smiled, "Shoot."  
  
Buffy snickered, "Funny. Anyway, why tell me all of this? I mean, like you said earlier, you don't want a lot of people knowing about what happened, so why tell me?"  
  
Faith had a serious look on her face, "We have nothing to hide...this time. Kyle has been in this longer than any of us, and believe me, he wishes so much that he could just get rid of all of it, but the reality is, we are very much a part of this. Kyle and Angel have pretty much the same feelings, they would never want to kill anyone, but unfortunately, sometimes, it has to be done to save our own lives. Spike is a dumb ass, so he'll do whatever he is told; and Xander trusts Angel with his life. He knows that Angel would do whatever he had to do to protect him, and that goes for all of us; we would kill for each other, just like we would die for each other. Cordy, Dru, and I stay away from it as much as possible because, alas, we are not nearly as capable of protecting each other as the guys are. But, last night, we just happen to be the ones to stop it all. We didn't kill them because we didn't have to; We got lucky this time. We told you everything because we wanted you to know the truth. We don't want you thinking that we go around killing people because of who we are, we only kill if one of our lives is in grave danger; it's all self-defense. Things got pretty scary last night and I could tell that all the guys knew that it could get pretty...bloody; because no one would back down. But, obviously, everything turned out ok."  
  
Buffy thought for a second, "I see. Well, I'm glad you told me what really happened, because honestly, I figured that you would have killed them."  
  
Faith smiled, "Well, I'm glad you asked."  
  
Buffy yawned.  
  
Faith got up, "Why don't you go back to sleep?"  
  
"Works for me, but this is like Angel's bed. I'm sure he'd like it back sometime in the future."  
  
"No sweat, you can go home tomorrow. You'll just have to take it easy, and, needless to say, don't let Giles find out what happened."  
  
"Trust me, that is the last thing that I want to tell Giles. He'd put me under house arrest and never let me leave."  
  
Faith smiled, "Ok, if you need something, holler."  
  
"One more question."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me, and helping me?"  
  
Faith grinned, "I like you B, and just between us, I think Angel likes you too."  
  
She winked at Buffy, then left the room.  
  
Buffy's pain pills were starting to take effect, so she laid back down, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 5  
  
Feedback, Feedback, Feedback! :o) 


	6. Quick Recovery

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy grabbed all of her stuff and walked slowly into Angel's living room and saw everyone sitting down, "Well, thank you guys for saving my life. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
They all smiled at her, except Angel.  
  
Faith got up and gave Buffy a hug, "Take care B."  
  
Xander walked Buffy to the door, "Willow doesn't know what really happened, can you try not to tell her?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Don't worry, Faith explained it all to me."  
  
She looked at everyone again, and then smiled at Xander, "I guess I was wrong about all of you."  
  
She looked at Angel who got up and left the room, "Well, most of you."  
  
She saw Willow drive up, "Well, bye."  
  
She waved to everyone, and then went to Willow's car.  
  
Willow saw Buffy limping and panicked, "Oh my god, Buffy! What happened? Xander called me at 3 in the morning telling me all this stuff and telling me to lie to Giles. Now, here you are, leaving Angel's house, two days later, limping! What happened?"  
  
Buffy threw her stuff in the car, "Don't worry Will; I'm fine. I had an...accident, and Angel just happened to be there and he helped me. No big deal."  
  
Buffy saw Xander looking at her through the window; she winked at him, he smiled, and then was out of sight.  
  
Buffy and Willow got in the car, and drove away.  
  
~~~~  
  
Xander found Angel sulking in his room, "You're not fooling anyone."  
  
Angel glared at him, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Faith told me she saw you "catch" Buffy. She saw the look on your face. You like her and you know it."  
  
Angel didn't argue this time, "The last thing Buffy needs is to be caught up in all this shit. You know what happened to Cordy and Dru when they got involved."  
  
"Buffy's already involved man. She got shot because of us. If we hadn't been there, she wouldn't have been shot; actually, she'd be dead. Nonetheless, she IS involved now. You were willing to go to all that trouble to save her, and you would NOT have done it for anyone. You certainly wouldn't have brought her back here to get better. Look, she will be SAFER with you. It will be a matter of DAYS before Jack's whole fucking gang knows about Buffy, and the only way she will be safe, is if she's with you."  
  
Angel didn't say anything.  
  
Xander patted Angel's shoulder and then left him alone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy hesitated before she opened the door to her house. She slowly went in and shut the door as quietly as possible. She was on her way up to her room when she heard a noise.  
  
"Did you really think that I wouldn't be waiting for you?"  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Giles sitting on the sofa wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. five out of seven days, Giles wore suits, so Buffy never got used to his weekend attire. She slowly came into the living room, limping, but trying to hide it, and sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"Your limping, what happened?"  
  
Buffy was surprised at how calm Giles was; she took a deep breath, "I was walking home on Friday when Willow drove up."  
  
Giles interrupted, "I thought she had a family thing?"  
  
Buffy recovered quickly, "Her grandpa had the flu, so it was canceled."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, Willow told me that her neighbors were having a party and she wanted to go and make a quick appearance. I knew that you wouldn't be home for two more hours, so I went with her. I was only going to stay a minute. Anyway, some guy gave me a coke. At least, that's what he said it was. Well, about fifteen minutes later, I got really dizzy. Willow saw me and came over to see what was wrong. She said that I passed out right in the middle of the living room and when I fell, I hit my hip on a coffee table, so that's why I'm limping. Oz was with her, so they brought me to her house until I woke up. I was still totally out of it, so Willow called you and said that I would be with her all weekend. I'm sorry that I didn't call or anything."  
  
Giles sat there for a moment, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a really bad headache, and my side still hurts."  
  
"Do you know what was in your drink?"  
  
"I have no idea. Thank god Willow was there."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I don't mean to give you the third degree Buffy, I just want to know what happened. I trust you completely."  
  
Even though that made Buffy feel horrible, she just smiled, "Thanks Giles, I'm ok."  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go take a nap."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
She smiled at Giles and then went up to her room. When she got there, she dumped her stuff onto a chair and carefully laid down on her bed.  
  
"Willow's story worked perfectly." She said quietly.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Buffy was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 6  
  
Feedback, Feedback, Feedback! :o) 


	7. Short Little Nameless Chapter

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Buffy could hardly move. She found the pain pills that Faith had given her the day before. She took two and had a glass of water. That whole morning, Buffy was moving very slowly.  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Giles, I'm just really tired."  
  
Buffy ate most of her breakfast, and then they went to school.  
  
~~~~  
  
At school, Buffy seemed totally distant.  
  
"What happened this weekend Buffy?" Gunn asked.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Nothing, it was just long. I'm really tired is all."  
  
"Ok..." Gunn didn't buy it.  
  
Willow tried to act normal, but she really wanted to talk about it. Buffy wouldn't say anything about the weekend, which was unusual because Buffy told Willow everything.  
  
Buffy put everything back into her bag, "Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Buffy was out of sight.  
  
Fred looked confused, "What's up with her?"  
  
Willow frowned, "For once, I really don't know."  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy wandered down the halls thinking about the events of the past few days, and a certain someone. She couldn't get her mind off of him; she knew that they would never work out because they were as different as two people could get, but it might be nice to have him as a friend. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she ran into someone,  
  
"Oops, Sorry."  
  
She looked up and saw a smiling face, "Hey B."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Faith! Hi. Sorry, I was spacing."  
  
She saw Xander and Cordelia standing next to Faith, "Hey guys."  
  
They both smiled at her, "Hey Buffy. How ya doin'?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm ok, my side is still killing me."  
  
Faith smiled, "To be expected. Are you taking the pills I gave you?"  
  
"Yea, I took two this morning. Hey, where are the rest of you?"  
  
Xander grinned, "Angel is here somewhere."  
  
Buffy smiled, "What makes you think I want Angel?"  
  
They all grinned at her.  
  
Buffy blushed, "I mean, what makes you think I was asking about Angel?"  
  
They just starred at her.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I want to talk to him."  
  
Faith smiled, "I don't know where he is; he likes to wander. Tell you what, today is Kyle's birthday. Tonight we are all going to the Bronze; why don't you meet us there. Then you can talk to Angel."  
  
"I don't want to crash."  
  
"Don't worry, it's cool."  
  
"Ok, I'll see if I can escape from Giles."  
  
"Was he hard on you? What did you tell him?"  
  
"No sweat, I didn't tell him a thing about you guys. I told him what Xander suggested to Willow. Worked like a charm, except he grounded me for next weekend. I wonder if that counts being as he's not my dad, but I know that if I don't listen to him, I'll be grounded for the next two years." Buffy grinned.  
  
Faith laughed, "Do you think you can get away?"  
  
"Yea, I'll tell him I'm going to the library or something. Maybe I can get Willow to help me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Later, B."  
  
They all said their goodbyes, and then Buffy went to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 7  
  
This chapter kinda sucks, but I just wanted to get some stuff out of the way, and now I have to go think about the next part, which will make up for this junk. ;o) 


	8. A Night Out

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first. :o)  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy rummaged through her closet in search of something to wear to the Bronze. She finally settled on a pair of black Mudd jeans, a black tank top, a periwinkle colored button shirt, and a pair of black Oxfords with 3 1/2" platform heels. The first time she had worn them, Giles laughed at her. He told her they looked ridiculous and that she would probably trip on the things and break her ankle. She just laughed and told him that he was an old man with no fashion sense. To this day, she thought that he hadn't gotten over that 'old man' crack. She put her hair up in a black clip, and put on just enough perfume for people to notice, but not enough to make people gag.  
  
Buffy crept downstairs and left a note on the table next to the couch where Giles was sleeping:  
  
GILES-  
  
SLEEPING AT A FRIENDS HOUSE. YOU CAN CALL AT: 678-0236  
  
-BUFFY  
  
Then Buffy carefully opened the front door and tried not to make a sound. When the door shut, she took off and headed to the Bronze.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the Bronze and immediately spotted Faith at the bar.  
  
"Hey, Faith."  
  
Faith grinned, "Hey B."  
  
"Umm...I gave Giles your cell number. I told him I was sleeping at a friend's house and gave him the number to reach me at. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good, cuz he'll probably call in like five minutes."  
  
Then, like clockwork, Faith's cell phone rang.  
  
Faith chuckled, "Come on."  
  
She grabbed Buffy's hand and they went into the bathroom.  
  
Faith answered the phone with a grin, "Wilson residents."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Sure Mr. Giles, just a minute."  
  
She handed the phone to Buffy, "Here."  
  
"Hey Giles. Sorry I took off, but...Annie and I are working on a book report, so I just figured I'd stay the night."  
  
Buffy listened for a minute, "Ok, just a sec."  
  
She had a panicked look on her face, "She wants to talk to your "mom." What do I do?"  
  
Faith looked around, "Hey you, come here."  
  
She gestured for a girl to come over; she looked about 18, "Yea?"  
  
Faith pulled out a ten dollar bill, "This is all I've got, but it's yours if you put on your best mom voice and tell the guy on the phone that she is spending the night at our house and is working on a book report with your daughter."  
  
The girl grabbed the money, then the phone, and turned on her best "mom" voice, "Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Wilson.......Yes, the girls are working on a book report. Yes, I will be home all night. Nice talking with you sir. Good bye."  
  
She gave the phone back to Faith, "There you go."  
  
Faith smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
The girl smiled back, put the money in her pocket and left the bathroom.  
  
Faith grinned at Buffy, "Problem solved."  
  
"Very nice."  
  
Faith grabbed Buffy's hand again and they left the bathroom and went to her table.  
  
Everyone, including Angel, was at the table. Buffy handed a card to Kyle, "Happy birthday. I'm on a very tight budget, I had to borrow money from Giles just to get that." She smiled sheepishly when Kyle took the card.  
  
He smiled at her, "I know the feeling. Thanks, Buffy."  
  
Faith looked at Angel and noticed that he wasn't even looking at her; she wanted to hit him.  
  
Buffy awkwardly stood there, saying nothing.  
  
Kyle smiled, "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Buffy shuffled her feet, "Umm..."  
  
Faith jumped up, "Be right back."  
  
She grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her from the table.  
  
Xander punched Angel in the arm, "What are you doing!?"  
  
Angel looked at everyone nonchalantly, "What?"  
  
Kyle laughed, "You are blowing it bud."  
  
"Blowing what?"  
  
"Don't even try to play stupid with us. We ALL know that you've got the hots for her."  
  
Angel didn't even try to deny it, "What's your point?"  
  
"You don't want to let her get away."  
  
Angel didn't say anything.  
  
"Look, it's obvious that you don't want to put her in danger, but do you have to treat her like this? You saved her life, and now you are treating her the same way you used to. She stopped being mean to you and thinking of you as a jerk. She now thinks of you as a great person who she was totally wrong about. If you don't want to get her involved..."  
  
"Too late..." Xander whispered and everyone looked at him and smiled, except Angel.  
  
Kyle continued, "If you don't want to get her involved, at least be a little nicer to her and tell her that you don't hate her, because I'm pretty sure that's what she's thinking."  
  
Spike finally decided to speak up, "Yea, don't blow it."  
  
Angel just sat there.  
  
Buffy and Faith came back to the table, and Faith grabbed a chair for Buffy, "Here B, sit."  
  
Buffy sat down and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Dru decided to end the silence, "How's your side?"  
  
"It feels better, I'm just glad that Gile's hasn't noticed anything."  
  
Everyone continued talking for about and hour, even Angel said a few words, but never to Buffy, and he never looked at her.  
  
Kyle looked at his watch, "I'm tired, I want to go home."  
  
Everyone agreed, including Buffy.  
  
Faith remembered something, "Hey, B; I remember you told Giles you're sleeping at a friends house, whose house?"  
  
"My friend Willow. She always covers for me."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Everyone got up and headed to the door.  
  
When they were all outside, Buffy smiled at everyone, "Thanks for letting me crash your party. I'll see you around."  
  
She turned around and started walking away.  
  
Everyone glared at Angel, so he finally gave in, "Buffy, can I talk to you?"  
  
Buffy stopped, and turned around, "Yea."  
  
Faith smiled, "We'll go on ahead. You know where to find us Angel."  
  
"Yea, I catch up in a while."  
  
After everyone was way ahead, Angel and Buffy started walking in their direction.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, until Angel finally spoke, "Buffy, I..."  
  
Buffy cut him off, "Look, I know that you aren't too crazy about me, but..."  
  
"That's not true. Buffy, I do like you; it's just..."  
  
"I know, we are too different, you don't want me involved, yadda, yadda. I got news for ya..."  
  
Buffy lifted up her shirt and showed Angel her side, "I'm already involved! I know all this stuff, about you and that guy Jack; I know it all."  
  
"Yea, I've been told that many times already."  
  
She fixed her shirt, "Look Angel, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything! I just wish you would stop...ignoring me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"How about...friends?"  
  
Angel smiled, "I can live with that."  
  
Buffy's heart started melting when she saw his smile. 'Since when does that happen? Stop it Buffy, this is a bad idea!' She thought to herself.  
  
Angel's smiled faded, "Seriously though, Jack is a stupid fu..., he's an asshole. This is the best advice anyone will ever give, if you see him even twenty feet away from you, turn around and run away as fast as you can."  
  
Buffy chuckled, "I think that I can take care of myself."  
  
Angel stopped and gently held onto Buffy's arm; when she stopped, he let go, "I think you know what would have happened if we hadn't been there the other night. Now, just imagine it ten times worse, because that's how it will be if he ever gets a hold of you, and it's all because you are "on my side." Why do you think I wanted you to stay away from us?"  
  
"Ok, ok, you win; if I see Jack, I'll run away."  
  
"Then you better start running baby."  
  
Buffy just about jumped out of her skin when she heard Jack come up behind them.  
  
Angel and Buffy turned around and saw Jack standing ten feet away, holding a gun at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 8  
  
To be continued.... :oP 


	9. A Slight Face Off

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they saw Jack with a gun, Angel immediately stepped in front of Buffy, "Buffy, get out of here."  
  
Jack held the gun straight at Buffy's head, "No, you stay right where you are. You know, it's not every day that you get a chance to catch the all- powerful Angel off guard. Of course, that's perfect for me. Buffy; is that your name? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Buffy, honey, why don't you come over here and stand next to me?"  
  
Buffy could see the fire in his eyes when he spoke to Jack, "If you even touch her, I'll kill you. I'm gonna kill you anyway, but if you touch her, it will be a death far worse than you could ever imagine."  
  
Jack laughed, "Now, I really don't think that you have the place to be making threats; after all," he wiggled the gun, "I have the gun."  
  
Jack saw Angel start to reach in his back pocket and he cocked his gun, "Don't even think about it. If you so much as touch it, she's a dead one."  
  
Angel stopped, "This is between you and me. Let her go."  
  
"Well, like you said, now that I know she's on your side, she's in for it."  
  
"You'll have to kill me before I'll let that happen."  
  
"That's not a problem."  
  
Angel could see Jack eyeing Buffy, "You are signing your death warrant."  
  
"I'm never gonna get her alone am I?"  
  
"Damn straight." Buffy glared at Jack.  
  
"Ok then, there's only one thing left to do." He pointed the gun straight at Buffy's head and pulled the trigger.  
  
"No!" Angel screamed and pushed Buffy out of the way.  
  
Being as Angel was like a foot taller than Buffy, the bullet meant for Buffy's head, hit Angel's shoulder and he dropped like a ton of bricks.  
  
Without even thinking about it, Buffy looked right past Jack's head and shouted, "Oh my god, Xander!"  
  
Like the gullible little fool that he was, Jack turned around, ready to fire at the Xander that wasn't there.  
  
Buffy took her only chance, she kicked the gun out of Jack's hand and it went flying in the air. When Jack turned around to face Buffy, she kicked as high as she could and caught Jack straight in the jaw, and he was out like a light; he dropped to the ground almost as fast as Angel.  
  
When Buffy saw that Jack was out, she ran to Angel. He was laying there holding his shoulder. Buffy quickly took off her shirt and wrapped it around Angel's shoulder. Angel noticed that the tank top she was wearing brought out her best...features. He quickly looked away and smiled, "Where did you learn that?" He looked at Jack lying on the ground.  
  
Buffy continued wrapping the shirt around Angel's arm, "Kick boxing. It does wonders when you are really stressed." She smiled.  
  
Angel chuckled, "I can see that."  
  
"Are you ok? You dropped pretty fast?"  
  
"I was caught off guard, I didn't think I would get hit in the shoulder, but I've been shot in worse places."  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Buffy heard what sounded like a thousand footsteps running towards them. Seconds later, Kyle, Faith, Xander, Spike, Cordelia, and Dru appeared. Faith and Kyle ran to Buffy and Angel.  
  
Faith dropped to Angel's side, "What the hell happened?!"  
  
Buffy looked at Jack, "Long story short, Jack tried to kill...us, but he didn't get that far."  
  
Kyle looked at Jack, "Stupid son-of-a-Bitch."  
  
Buffy saw Xander and Spike pull guns out of their back pockets, "How do you guys keep coming up with these guns? They appear out of nowhere!"  
  
Xander pointed the gun at Jack's head, "Let's kill the fucker and get this over with."  
  
Spike pointed his gun at Jack too, "Good idea."  
  
Cordelia and Dru stepped in.  
  
Cordelia put her hand on Xander's gun, "Baby, don't do it. You guys will only make it worse. You know what will happen if you kill him. Just calm down, and back off."  
  
Dru stepped in front of Spike, "Don't do it Spike. She's right; you'll only make it worse."  
  
Cordelia smiled at Xander, "Put it down, it's ok."  
  
Xander looked at Cordelia, for a moment, then finally put the gun down, "The things I do for you."  
  
Cordelia smiled and kissed Xander.  
  
The four of them left Jack on the ground and went to help Angel.  
  
Kyle saw his shoulder, "We heard the gun shot, what happened?"  
  
Angel held the shirt on his shoulder, "Buffy and I were talking and then Jack came out of nowhere. I didn't even hear him coming! Anyway, he had his gun and he was bitching about Buffy and how he was never gonna get her alone, then he shot at her. Obviously, it missed her and hit me."  
  
Faith smiled, "Well, what happened to Jack?"  
  
Angel smiled back, "Buffy."  
  
Everyone looked at her, "I take kick boxing classes." Was all she said.  
  
They all grinned at her.  
  
Faith chuckled, "Way to go B."  
  
Kyle and Xander slowly helped Angel get up, "Come on, another god damn bullet to get rid of. What is it with this family?" Kyle tried to hide a smile, but couldn't; neither could anyone else.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy, "Come on, you aren't walking home alone." He looked at Angel, then back at Buffy and decided to take the opportunity, "Why don't you come back with us," he whispered in her ear, "I know Angel would like that."  
  
Buffy thought for a second, but Faith decided for her, she grabbed Buffy's hand, "Come on B, keep me company."  
  
Without an argument, Buffy followed everyone back to Angel's house.  
  
~~~~  
  
When they arrived at Angel's house, everyone, including Buffy, looked pretty tired. Everyone made sure that Angel and Buffy were ok, then Xander and Dru went home, and Cordelia and Spike went to bed. Buffy watched Kyle and Faith remove the bullet from Angel's shoulder, "How do you do that?"  
  
Kyle smiled, "Unfortunately, we've all had a lot of practice. It's a wonder none of us have been killed yet."  
  
Faith held a rag around Angel's arm, "The one and only time...so far...that I got shot, was in the stomach. It was touch-and-go for a while. I lost so much blood, I did have to go to the hospital, after I was patched up and such, I snuck out an emergency door and got away. They don't have any of our names, or money and we like it that way. I don't trust hospitals. The doctor who stitched me up, tired to kill me. He was drunk as a damn skunk and he stuck the stitching needle thingy too far into my stomach and almost punctured my spleen. Stupid asshole; I don't like hospitals."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but chuckle, "Sounds like it."  
  
The whole time Angel was sitting there, he never flinched, he just starred at Buffy. She could see a few tears well up in his eyes. It must have hurt like a bitch. Luckily, Buffy had been out when they "operated on her." After Faith and Kyle were finished, Kyle went to bed and Faith put a bandage around Angel's shoulder, gave him a hug and went to tend to Buffy.  
  
"Go you want me to take you home?" Faith asked.  
  
"Are you sure? You look pretty beat."  
  
"No sweat. But if you want to stay here, you're more than welcome to, and I could take you home in the morning."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Faith smiled, "Totally. I'll put some blankets and stuff on the chair in my room. When you're ready, come up and make a bed on the floor. If you want to, you can sleep on the couch down here."  
  
"The floor is fine. I'll be up in a sec."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Faith smiled at Buffy, then went upstairs.  
  
Buffy went to Angel's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Buffy opened the door and peeked in; she saw Angel laying on his bed, holding his arm a little, "Can I come in for a sec?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Buffy went in and stood by the door, "I just wanted to..."  
  
Angel grinned, "You can come closer, I won't bite; sit there." He pointed to a chair that was by his bed.  
  
Buffy went all the way in and sat on the chair, "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving my life...again." She smiled.  
  
Angel didn't, "I'm sorry you have to get involved in all this crap."  
  
"I'm kinda not. If I hadn't I wouldn't know any of you guys. Angel, you have a great family and great friends. Do you know how lucky you are?"  
  
"Yea, I know." He smiled.  
  
Buffy smiled back, "Well, I'm sleeping on Faith's floor tonight. Giles would probably have a coronary if I came home at this hour. So, I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Angel smiled again, "Yep, I guess so."  
  
"Thank you." She gave him a shy smile, leaned real close to him like she was going to kiss him, but instead kissed him on the cheek, then quickly exited the room.  
  
When she kissed his cheek, Angel could smell her hair; he loved that smell. He laid there, thinking about various things, mostly Buffy, for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 9  
  
**Note** - I know NOTHING about guns, so I'm just gonna stick with the word guns, instead of .45 or whatever, even though I sound like a 3 year old, cuz I don't know what I'm talking about. :oP 


	10. The Part You've All Been Waiting For... ...

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead. Oh yea, Drusilla is totally sane too. :o)  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy woke up at exactly 8 the next morning. She had a weird habit of waking up at 8 every morning, on the weekends. She looked at Faith's bed and saw that it was empty. She got up and saw a note on the pillow,  
  
B-  
  
Had to do stuff.  
  
Be back at about 10:00.  
  
Make yourself at home!  
  
P.S. - If you want to change, help yourself to my closet.  
  
-Faith  
  
Next to her name was a little smiley face.  
  
Buffy listened and couldn't hear anything, so she assumed everyone was gone, or still asleep. She looked at what she was wearing and decided that she needed to change. She looked in Faith's closet and grabbed a blue tank top and put it on, followed by a pair of jean shorts.  
  
When she got downstairs, she called out quietly, "Anyone home?"  
  
"In here."  
  
She heard Angel's voice from his room.  
  
She peeked in the door and smiled, "Hi."  
  
Angel returned the smile, "Hi. You can come in."  
  
Buffy came in and sat on the chair by his bed, "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"It's ok, but it hurts like Hell."  
  
"You're bleeding." She pointed at the bloody bandage.  
  
"Yea, Everyone left before I was even up, so I didn't change my bandage."  
  
"Oh, I can do it." She jumped up and got the box with all the "Medical" supplies from his desk and pulled the chair to the other side of his bed.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Do you want to keep bleeding, or are you gonna shut up and let me do this?"  
  
Angel had to admit, he really liked her fiery attitude.  
  
He sighed, "Ok, fine."  
  
Buffy grabbed the scissors out of the box and carefully cut off the old bandage and threw it in the garbage. She took out the alcohol, poured some onto a rag and gently put it on Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
"Yea, a little, but I'm a big boy."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
She took out a roll of gauze and started gently wrapping it around his shoulder, "Tell me if I push too hard."  
  
He watched her as she concentrated on his shoulder and noticed that her cute little nose crinkled whenever she was seriously involved in a task. She took the scissors and went to cut the bandage off and snagged it on a loose thread, when she tried to get it off, she pulled too hard and stabbed Angel's shoulder right where he had been shot. She dropped the scissors and looked at his face: he was biting his lip very hard and it looked like he was about to cry. 'Do something Buffy!' she thought. She did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. She did the only thing she could think of that would distract him. It wasn't one of those, 'thank you for saving my life' little pecks, it was a 'you have got to be the hottest guy I have ever seen and I totally want you' kisses; she felt it in her stomach. At first, Buffy thought it was a mistake, but then he started kissing her back, so she decided it wasn't. Actually, she discovered that he was kissing her more than she was kissing him, so that was a good thing. Buffy had to breathe, so she pulled away. Angel just starred at her.  
  
She broke the silence, "I wanted to distract you."  
  
"It worked."  
  
Buffy blushed, "Are you ok? I am so sorry. Did I put another hole in your shoulder?"  
  
Angel just looked at her for a minute, then spoke, "Um...I'm ok. You just made the one hole bigger." He smiled.  
  
Buffy carefully unwrapped the bandage to inspect, "It doesn't look too bad."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
She put the bandage back on and ripped it off the roll instead of cutting it and Angel laughed. She put some tape on so that it was nice and tight so it wouldn't fall off. She put the supplies back in the box and put the box on his desk. She stood at his desk, but didn't turn around and he didn't look at her. They both knew what the other one was thinking about. Buffy turned around and he was looking at her.  
  
She smiled a little, "I..."  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
They both heard the front door shut and Faith came into Angel's room. She looked at his shoulder, "Oh good, you cleaned it. Thanks B." she smiled.  
  
Buffy walked to Faith, "No problem."  
  
Angel and Buffy laughed.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow, "What?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "I tried to kill him with the scissors...accidentally."  
  
Faith smiled, "He did that to me once; twice to Kyle. Those damn things are too small and too sharp." She looked at Angel, "Are you ok?"  
  
Angel smiled, "I'll live."  
  
Faith held up a bag, "I brought bagels and coffee. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I don't know; everyone was gone when I got up."  
  
Angel sat up more, "Yea, me too."  
  
Faith grinned, "Good, more for us."  
  
She handed some Coffee to Buffy and let her pick a bagel, then she did the same for Angel, then herself. As they were eating, Faith noticed the awkward silence between Buffy and Angel, "Hey guys, what's with the silence? Did I catch you in the middle of a make out session?"  
  
Buffy blushed and looked down at her coffee and Angel just smiled.  
  
Faith had a huge smile on her face, "I see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part 10  
  
Another short one, I know. :oP 


	11. Explanations, Followed by Confusion, Fol...

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead.  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: dopelittleangel4life@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy wandered home around eleven that morning. She decided that it would be best to stay on Giles' good side and be his devoted slave today. She walked in to find Willow sitting with Giles in the living room.  
  
Buffy panicked, "Hey Will...I."  
  
Willow saved her butt again, "After you left my house this morning, I noticed your Chemistry book on my desk, so I thought I'd bring it to you. I forgot you were walking home, that's why I beat you, I drove."  
  
Willow handed the book to Buffy and she smiled, "Thanks Willow, I knew I'd forget something."  
  
They both looked at Giles, "Thank you Willow, it was very thoughtful." He excused himself and went to the kitchen.  
  
Willow grinned, "I fed him a story about what we did last night and he doesn't suspect a thing."  
  
Buffy hugged her, "I owe you so much. Let's go to my room, it's time I leveled with you."  
  
Willow and Buffy went to Buffy's room and she closed the door. Willow sat on her bed and Buffy followed.  
  
"Willow, you know that I hate lying to you and everyone else, I really do, but I had no choice. If I tell you the truth, do you promise not to tell anyone, EVER?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm serious. You can NEVER tell a soul what I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Buffy, I swear on my mother's life, God forbid, that I will NEVER tell anyone."  
  
"Ok. Well, Last weekend when I was walking home from the library at school, I kinda...met some guys. Long story short, they were going to kill me; but Angel and his friends stopped them. Even longer story short, I got shot in the side; so I was at Angel's house last weekend because I couldn't get home at all, I was totally out of it. I was at the Bronze last night, talking to Angel and the guy who shot me, tried to shot me again, but Angel stopped him and got shot in the shoulder, so I was at Angel's house last night, making sure that he was ok."  
  
Willow had a blank look on her face, "Ok, let me see if I understand this: Last weekend you almost got killed, but the guy that you hate saved you, but you got shot, so you held up at his house for a weekend; then last night you were at the Bronze with this guy that you told me you hated, then you almost got shot again, but he saved you even though, HE hates you and got shot in the process, so you decided to spend the night at his house again to make sure he's ok?"  
  
"Well...yea."  
  
"Ok Buffy, you need to fill in some missing blanks because I am totally lost. I thought you hated Angel and his friends."  
  
"They saved my life when they could have just let me die, and they made sure that I was ok. I had more than enough time to get to know all of them and they are great people; they are so close to each other. Not to mention that Angel risked his own life for mine last night. They aren't who I thought they were."  
  
"Ok, I get that. Are you guys all friends now?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't really say that. They are really nice to me and all, but we aren't really friends. But Faith and I are kinda friends; she's nicer to me than anyone."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yea, she's cool; but don't worry, you will ALWAYS be my first and best friend. Now remember, don't tell anyone. I was warned numerous times not to tell anyone what happened, I just hate lying to you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it to the grave. I'm here anytime you need me. What about Giles?"  
  
"Well, now that you know, it will be easier to lie to Giles. God, if he knew ANY of this, he'd send me off to a boarding school."  
  
"O yea, I kissed Angel this morning."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I was putting a new bandage on his shoulder where he got shot, and when I was cutting the gauze stuff, the scissors slipped and I stabbed him. He looked like he was about to cry, so I did the first thing I could think of to distract him, I kissed him."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well, at first I thought that he was going to pull away, but he started kissing me back. It only lasted a minute, but I knew that he didn't want me to stop."  
  
Willow smiled, "So, what was it like?"  
  
"My stomach did flip flops."  
  
"So, I take it he's not on your bad side anymore."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Crap, I have to go to the store for my mom. That's why I left in the first place. You can bring my Chemistry book back to school on Monday."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I knew I didn't leave my book at your place. Thanks Willow. I'll call you."  
  
"Ok, and don't worry, your secret dies with me."  
  
She winked at Buffy and left the house.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy was in her room for about an hour before she couldn't take it anymore. She had been thinking about Angel non-stop and it was killing her.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
She jumped out of her chair and decided to go for a walk to think about things. Giles had gone to the school to get some stuff he had left there, so Buffy left a note, telling him that she was going for a walk. Simple and to the point was good enough for her. Buffy stopped by a gas station and bought the paper. As she was looking through it, she stopped and starred at the local section. She read the headline: LOCAL TEEN FOUND DEAD AFTER APPARENT GANG FIGHT. Under the headline was a picture of a guy lying on the ground almost exactly where Buffy had knocked out Jack, except, that wasn't Jack. Buffy immediately freaked out; she grabbed the paper and ran back home and took Giles' car. The only rule he ever had was that when she took his car with or without asking, she always had to fill up the tank afterwards and Buffy agreed. She drove to Angel's house as fast as she could, crying all the way. When she got there, she ran to the door and pounded on it.  
  
Kyle answered and smiled at Buffy, but he stopped when he saw that she was crying, "Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy shoved the paper in Kyle's face.  
  
He looked at the article and his face went white, "Holy shit."  
  
He backed away from the door, "Come in."  
  
Buffy went in and immediately started pacing back and fourth, still crying, "Who the hell is that?!"  
  
Everyone obviously heard Buffy and they all appeared from different corners of the house, including Angel, who was the last to get there.  
  
He saw Buffy crying, "Buffy, what happened?"  
  
Kyle handed the paper to Angel and he just stared at the picture of the guy, "What the hell...."  
  
Buffy was in hysterics, "Who is that? It sure as hell isn't Jack.  
  
Faith went over to calm Buffy, "Chill out B. Someone must have found Jack, and either tried to help him, or tried to kill him, but they got killed instead?"  
  
Angel studied the picture on the paper, "Steve."  
  
Buffy looked at the picture again, "Who's Steve?"  
  
Kyle looked at the picture too, "That is Steve. He is...was a friend of Jack's."  
  
Faith was still with Buffy, "So he found Jack and tried to help, but someone killed him..."  
  
In unison, everyone looked over at Xander and he smiled, "Hey, I didn't kill anyone. If I had, I sure as hell wouldn't have killed Steve and just let Jack get away. Besides, I listen to Cordy, believe it or not."  
  
Everyone then looked at Spike, and he replied, "I listen to Cordelia too, I didn't kill anyone." He smiled.  
  
Angel sat down, "This doesn't make any sense, if someone killed Steve, why didn't they kill Jack too?"  
  
Faith studied the article, "Maybe Steve helped Jack, but someone came along and there was a fight, Steve got killed, and Jack got away?"  
  
Kyle dropped the paper on the table, "I don't buy it. I'm gonna go see what I can find out."  
  
Buffy was a little calm now, "You're gonna go by the scene?"  
  
"No way, not with all the cops, way too suspicious. I have other ways to find out stuff."  
  
Faith went to Kyle, "I'll go with you."  
  
Xander motioned to Cordelia, Spike, and Dru, "We'll go see if we can find something."  
  
Faith looked at her brother, "What about Angel?"  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, "Please, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone here."  
  
Buffy casually said, "I'll stay here with him."  
  
Angel tried to sound annoyed, but it didn't work too well, "Whatever."  
  
Everyone smiled at the pair, then left the house.  
  
Buffy sat on a chair across from Angel, "This is nuts."  
  
"Welcome to my life."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I'm so used to it now, stuff like this doesn't even faze me anymore."  
  
"Man, it's driving me crazy. It's my fault he's dead. If I had never knocked out Jack, Steve never would have tried to help, and he wouldn't have been killed."  
  
"Ok; first, none of this is your fault. When you did that to Jack, you saved my life; second, Steve was almost as big an asshole as Jack, so whoever killed him did the world a favor. Third...well...It's not your fault, you saved my life. You had nothing to do with Steve's death."  
  
"Yea, but I can't help but feel responsible."  
  
"I was like that for a long time, but I learned to get over it and move on, just like you will. I'm sorry I got you in to all of this. If anything, it's my fault."  
  
Buffy smiled, "We're trying to blame ourselves when it obviously isn't our faults. So, forget it. How's your shoulder?"  
  
"Same as it was the last time you were here."  
  
"You mean when I stabbed it with the scissors?"  
  
"Yep, pretty much."  
  
Buffy grinned, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, it's of the past."  
  
They both thought about what had happened after she stabbed him, and they were silent.  
  
Buffy spoke up, "Sorry I kissed you. I just wanted you to forget how much your shoulder hurt. I mean, you looked like you were about to cry and I've NEVER seen someone so...tough almost cry, so I knew it hurt. I wanted to give you a distraction."  
  
"It worked."  
  
Buffy didn't like all the tension in the room, so she changed the subject, "You know, I owe you guys my life. I mean, I've only known you all for like a week, and you've already saved me twice. How can you do this? You guys go through this every day; I've been shot once and almost killed twice, in one week; I can only imagine what you guys go through. Don't you want out?"  
  
"Every day of our lives; but we don't have a choice. If we drop our guard for a second, we're dead."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Believe me, if I could, I would drag all of us, including you, away from this shit and we'd all start over, but that isn't a possibility."  
  
Buffy and Angel continued talking for hours about random things, Buffy's mom and dad, Giles, her friends; Angel talked about his family, his friends, and who the whole rival thing had started. The longer they talked, the closer they felt to each other.  
  
~~~~  
  
Around 7 that night, Faith, Kyle, Spike, Dru, Xander, and Cordelia all came home. They saw Angel and Buffy sitting on the couch together talking.  
  
Faith smiled, "Hey guys, how's it going?"  
  
Buffy smiled at the group, "It's good as can be expected."  
  
Angel looked at Kyle, "So, what did you find out?"  
  
Kyle sat in a chair by the T.V., "Jack killed him."  
  
Angel and Buffy exchanged confused glances, "So, Jack is alive?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, Steve found Jack unconscious and he went to help. Jack woke up and thought that someone was trying to kill him, so he pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Steve in the chest, 3 times. Jack didn't even stay to see who it was; he jumped up and ran off."  
  
Buffy was really confused, "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Friends on the inside."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
"We know a guy who is supposedly on Jack's side, but he "works" for us. At times like this, he comes in handy. He keeps us informed."  
  
"Oh, not a bad idea."  
  
"Be on the look out Buffy. He's gonna really have it in for us."  
  
Buffy's stomach twisted into a bunch of knots "Can't wait."  
  
Faith saw the look on Buffy's face, "Follow me B."  
  
She went upstairs to her room and Buffy followed. Faith opened her top dresser drawer, rummaged through it, and pulled something out. She handed it to Buffy, "Here, you need this."  
  
Buffy saw a small gun that she would be able to hide in her purse...or back pocket, "No way. I don't know how to shoot those things."  
  
"Take it, B. It could save your life. It's easy to fire, just point, cock the gun, and shoot. Only, do it faster than I said it." Faith smiled.  
  
Buffy took it and carefully inspected it, "Ok, but if I shoot myself, it's on your shoulders." Buffy tried to make it sound like a joke, but this wasn't the right time.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. I'll be careful."  
  
They went back downstairs and Buffy looked at her watch, "Man, I gotta go home. Giles will kill me if I'm late again."  
  
Angel stood up, "Let me walk you home."  
  
"Angel, I'll be ok, I promise."  
  
"Buffy, I-"  
  
"Willow. I'll call her and ask if she can pick me up."  
  
Angel agreed, "Ok."  
  
Buffy went to the kitchen and dialed Willow's number. No one answered, so Buffy faked it, "Hey Will. Can you meet me at the corner of Wisland Street in five minutes?" She waited for a minute, "Thanks. See you then." She didn't want to put anyone out of their way anymore than she already had.  
  
She smiled at everyone, "It's all set. I'll call when I get home?"  
  
Faith smiled, "You better."  
  
Everyone exchanged their goodbyes, and Buffy left the house.  
  
Buffy walked down the street looking behind her every five seconds. When she got to Wisland Street, she heard a noise, "You don't trust me?" Thinking it was Faith or one of them, she smiled and turned around.  
  
When she saw the person, her smiled vanished, "Jack."  
  
She saw Jack standing behind her with a big grin on his face, and Buffy's heart stopped.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End of part 11. 


	12. Let's just call it...The Incident

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead.  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: lslayerp@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was standing about 10 feet away from Buffy and he had a huge grin on his face; Buffy was half-tempted to slap it off, but she knew that would only make things worse.  
  
She tried to hide her fear, "I shoulda known you being dead was too good to be true."  
  
Jack held the grin and strolled over to her, "I must say, you do know how to protect yourself...usually." He pulled a switch blade out of his pocket.  
  
Buffy scoffed, "Those haven't been used since the 50s. But these..." she pulled the gun that Faith had given her from the back of her jeans and pointed it at Jack.  
  
Jack smiled, "Try it."  
  
Buffy pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She shook it and tried again; nothing happened. In two seconds, Jack was on her and he grabbed the gun out of her hand and laughed, "You have to cock the gun first my dear." He cocked the gun, pointed it towards the sky and acted like he was going to fire it, but didn't, "O yes, we must not alert your friends."  
  
Buffy tried to run, but Jack threw the gun across the street and pounced on Buffy. They both fell to the ground and Jack pinned Buffy to the ground with his weight and held her hands above her head. She tried to get away, but he was too strong.  
  
Buffy was beyond anger; now it was fear, "Please Jack, don't do this."  
  
Jack smiled, "You know, I thought about that, but I decided on something a little more effective."  
  
He held on to her arms tightly and got up, pulling her up with him, then he slammed her against a gate that went around a park. Buffy hit the gate with a hard slam and her legs buckled and she almost fell, but Jack caught her, "You know what really pisses Angel off? When his friends come home with bruises and such. So I figured, he'd get the message better if I just beat the hell out of you. I hate to hurt that pretty little face of yours, but, it's strictly business."  
  
He held her against the gate with one hand and backhanded her with the other hand as hard as he could. The pain shot through Buffy's face and she cried out.  
  
Jack covered her mouth, "Shh...close your eyes, this will be over in a while."  
  
Buffy wanted so badly to scream, or try to get away, but she knew that it would make everything worse, besides he was too strong. Buffy closed her eyes and tired to concentrate on something other than the incredible pain that she felt everywhere.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy lay on the ground not moving for ten minutes after Jack took off. Every part of her body hurt and she knew that getting up would kill her. Buffy felt rain drops on her face and it felt so good, anything to relieve the pain. But then it started raining hard and she knew that if she stayed there, she would freeze to death. She grabbed a hold of one of the bars on the gate and slowly sat up. Immediately, she felt the pain in her arms and mostly her head. She held on to the bar tightly and slowly pulled herself up. Her legs practically gave out from under her and she fell against the gate. She stood there for a minute and let her head rush pass, then she slowly let go of the gate to make sure that she wasn't going to fall over. By now, she was soaked from head to toe and was already cold. She staggered away from the gate and headed towards Angel's house; it was closer and safer. About a block away from Angel's house, Buffy spotted Giles' car on the side of the road and almost started laughing, "You stupid fucking moron." She said to herself aloud. She had totally forgotten that she had driven to Angel's house. No wonder she didn't remember walking there. She contemplated driving home, but she knew that she must have looked like a train wreck and if Giles saw her, he would freak out. Besides, Angel knew how to deal with these situations. She staggered to Angel's front door and tried to make herself look a little better, but obviously, she couldn't do it. She rang the doorbell and leaned against the wall to keep from falling over. She waited a minute, but no one answered, so she rang the bell again. Still no one answered, so she pounded on the door with her fist as hard as she could, but she didn't have any strength. Finally she heard footsteps and soon she saw a silhouette through the window that looked like Faith. When she opened the door, Faith's mouth fell to the floor when she saw Buffy. Buffy was drenched from the rain, she had a split lip, her left eye was puffy and as black as a tire, and she had small, grayish colored bruises on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy! What happened!?" Faith waited for a response, but got none.  
  
She took Buffy's hand and pulled her inside and shut the door. Buffy lost her balance and fell right into Faith. Faith caught her and almost fell over. Everyone was in a different room, so Faith had to holler to get someone's attention, "A little god-damn help here, please!"  
  
Kyle was the first to answer Faith's "cry" for help. He saw Buffy and ran over to help. He picked her up and sat her on the couch. Soon, everyone else came into the room and saw Buffy. Angel just about went through the roof, "What the hell happened?" He looked at Faith.  
  
She threw her arms in the air, "Hell if I know!"  
  
Angel sat by Buffy, "Buffy, what happened."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but barely got out a rasp, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened."  
  
Angel asked, like he didn't already know, "Who did this?"  
  
Buffy squeaked, "Jack."  
  
Faith ran upstairs to her room, and Cordelia and Dru grabbed some blankets and wrapped them around Buffy. Faith came back downstairs and had a pair of flannel pajamas. She pushed everyone away from Buffy, "First, we have to get her out of these clothes; she's gonna get hypothermia."  
  
Cordelia and Dru helped Faith stand Buffy up and they led her to the bathroom to change. Angel got up and dumped over the coffee table and everything on it, crashed to the floor, "That son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
Xander was standing by the door, "Dammit, I told you we should have killed that fucker when we had the chance!"  
  
Kyle was standing by the couch, "He's challenging us, you know. He wants us to fight back."  
  
Spike was sitting on a chair, "I really don't think he needs to worry about that."  
  
The girls came out of the bathroom; Buffy was dry and had a towel wrapped around her wet hair. They helped her back to the couch and she sat down. Spike went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water; he handed it to Buffy, "Here pet, drink this."  
  
Buffy took the water and slowly drank it. She gave the empty glass back to Spike and smiled at him, "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Angel held her hand, "Buffy, what happened?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "I was walking home, and-"  
  
"Wait, you were walking home? I thought Willow was picking you up."  
  
Buffy looked down at the ground. Angel's face got red like he was about ready to blow up, but he didn't. Instead, he took a breath, "Never mind that, what happened with Jack?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel again, "He came up from behind me. I thought he was going to kill me, but instead, he did this. Just before he left, he told me that this was a gift for you, and that it was your move. What was he talking about?"  
  
"Basically, he said, 'come kill me.'"  
  
"Oh, ok..."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy looked at him like he was insane, "Do I look OK? I can't see out of my left eye, my mouth hurts when I try to talk...my whole face hurts, as do my legs, arms, and especially my back."  
  
"Your back?"  
  
"Yea, he slammed me against that gate by the park a few times. I lost count after about the third time. Oh yea, I'm cold as all hell too. You wanna know what really pissed me off though? I forgot that I drove here in Giles' car. I was way preoccupied with this Jack thing, so I forgot about the fuckin' car. This never would have happened if I had any brains!"  
  
Buffy looked around and could see everyone starting to laugh, so she gave them all a death look, "Don't even think about it."  
  
They saw her face and their smiles vanished...for a minute.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel again, "I'm sorry I lied; it's just that you guys have done so much for me and I don't want to put you guys out anymore. And Angel, you still haven't healed all the way, you need to be resting, not running around, and worrying about me."  
  
Faith stepped in, "B, you totally don't get it. There is no you anymore, it's all us. You are NEVER to go ANYWHERE alone anymore. You are a part of us now, and that is the only way that you are going to be safe."  
  
"Yea, I get it now. Don't worry, I don't want this to happen again. I must really be pissing you guys off."  
  
Buffy waited for someone to object to her remark, but no one did, they just smiled at her; that didn't make her feel any better. Buffy remembered Giles, "Oh, Giles, what do I do? Should I go home and tell him that I ran into a door and it decided to fight back?" Everyone chuckled at that.  
  
Faith studied Buffy's face, "No, you better stay here tonight. I know from experience, it should be a lot better tomorrow morning." She looked at Buffy's arms and legs. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor; you need as much comfort as possible to heal the bruises. You should bring some ice for your eye and lip."  
  
Buffy smiled and tried to shift her body, but winced.  
  
Cordelia grabbed a bottle of aspirin out of her bag, "Oh yes, you can't forget the aspirin." She threw the bottle at Faith.  
  
Spike came back into the living room, "We hit him on his home turf...so to speak."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, "Home turf?"  
  
"Satan Street."  
  
"Satan Street?"  
  
"Ironic isn't it?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Not a bad idea."  
  
Buffy was confused, "Satan Street? Is that where Jack lives or something?"  
  
Kyle explained to Buffy, "No, Satan St. is way on the other side of town, close to where Jack lives. He and all his friends and a bunch of other people from his school. They are always there on Friday night, so that's when we hit. All of his friends will be there, but we call him out alone, and he'll go. See, he has a lot of pride, and while most people would bring a thousand other people with them, Jack will go alone, as long as we call him out in front of everyone. He thinks he has this big, bad-ass reputation that he wants to protect, so he'll go alone just to look cool and so people won't think he's a wimp, even though no one else would ever go alone. And then, we beat him down.  
  
Buffy kinda understood, "Ok, makes sense...sorta. But, you said we're on their turf, so how does that make us safe? There will be a whole lot of them, can't they like ambush us?"  
  
Everyone there, except for Jack's friends know better than to mess with us, or Jack and his gang. They know that if they even try anything, they might never see the light of day again; so we don't need to worry about them, just Jack and his friends."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Ok, now I get it."  
  
Angel thought for a minute, "Tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok, it's a plan." Faith walked over to Buffy, "Come on B, you need sleep."  
  
Buffy slowly stood up, "What about Giles?"  
  
Xander smiled, "I'll call Willow and fill her in...sorta, then you can call Giles."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks Xander."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Buffy followed Faith up to her room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Ok B, I'll go get you some ice."  
  
"Thanks Faith, I so appreciate this."  
  
"No problem, now relax."  
  
Faith went downstairs, got the ice, and brought it back to Buffy, "I'll be up in a while."  
  
"Ok, Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Faith went back downstairs and joined the conversation.  
  
Angel was holding his shoulder a little bit, "Ok, tomorrow night, we get him."  
  
Xander was totally serious, "Can we kill him this time?"  
  
Kyle, "No, we DON'T kill him. Just forget killing him. I want him to die, believe me, but we can't kill him. If we do, it will eventually be traced back to us, and if that happens, we are all fucked. As long as he stays alive, he doesn't have to stay...healthy."  
  
Faith: "What about Buffy? Are we going to bring her along?"  
  
Angel: "No, she needs to stay out of the line of fire."  
  
Cordelia: "Do you think she will be safe with none of us around?"  
  
Dru: "They have ways of finding out where she lives, maybe they already know. She should stay with us, especially tomorrow night."  
  
Kyle: "She's right, she's safer with us than she is at her home."  
  
Angel: Safer? How is being with us on a night like tomorrow safer?"  
  
Xander: "We can protect her."  
  
Spike: "Angel, if you want to keep her alive, at least one of us has to be with her at all times."  
  
Angel: "Ok, fine; she goes, but don't let her out of your sight. She is such an amateur at this shit. She could be in so much danger."  
  
Faith: "Don't worry, if things get to heavy, she can bail and I'll take her home and stay with her. Besides, this might get her to realize what she's a part of now, and it might wake her up; I mean, she obviously doesn't really realize how dangerous it is, otherwise she never would have walked home at all, much less alone. This is a sure way to bring her down to OUR Earth."  
  
Angel: "Ok, you're right."  
  
Kyle: "Tomorrow, we all go "armed and dangerous" so to speak. Who knows if any of Jack's friends will try to come to the rescue."  
  
Faith: "Um, may I suggest something? I think someone needs to teach Buffy how to shoot. I gave her a gun and it obviously did no good."  
  
Angel: "Good idea; I'd do it, but I'll probably end up shooting myself with this damn arm."  
  
Faith: "No sweat, I can do it. Hey, are you going to school tomorrow?"  
  
Angel: "Yea, my arm is good enough now."  
  
Faith: "Should Buffy and I skip tomorrow so I can teach her too shoot? I really don't think that a few hours after school is enough."  
  
Kyle: "Yea, skip tomorrow; practice all day. She needs to be a pro if she is going to stay alive."  
  
Faith: "Got it. Well, I' off to bed. Night all."  
  
Everyone exchanged 'goodnights,' and they all went to bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End of part 12.  
  
(This is not my best chapter; I have a cold and don't feel well, so I just kinda rushed through it, so if it doesn't make much sense, sorry. The next chapter will be better.) :o) 


	13. Willow Enters the Picture

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead.  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: lslayerp@yahoo.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning to the sound of Willow's voice, "Buffy, wake up."  
  
At first, Buffy thought that she was home, but then, all at once, the pain from the night before came flooding back and she remembered that she was sleeping in Faith's room, at her house, and now...Willow was there. Buffy immediately sat up and saw Willow next to the bed, and Xander standing in the doorway.  
  
"Willow, what are you doing here?!" She winced when she touched her lip to inspect the damage.  
  
Willow's eyes were as wide as Oreos, "Buffy, what the happened to you?"  
  
Buffy ignored her and looked at Xander, "What is she doing here Xander?"  
  
Xander walked a little closer to the bed, "Well, after you went to sleep last night, I called Willow and asked her to cover for you again and I also told her that you wouldn't be in school today. She immediately thought you were dead or almost dead or something and she freaked out. She told me that if I didn't tell her where she was, she was going to call the police and tell them what was going on. I thought she was bluffing, so I didn't tell her. Well, five minutes later, the police called and asked if everything was ok. So, here we are."  
  
Willow waved her hands in the air, "Hello? I'm right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not here."  
  
Buffy got out of bed, "Willow, are you insane? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be in this house?"  
  
Willow laughed, but when she noticed that Xander and Buffy weren't, she stopped.  
  
"Willow, I'm serious. If anyone saw you come in here, you're in trouble. Dammit, why couldn't you just trust me!? You have to leave now!"  
  
"Buffy, why aren't you going to school?"  
  
"Look at me, I can barely stand."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll live. You have to leave here, now. The less you are here, the better." She shot a glance at Xander, "Xander will take you to school, and I promise I will call you tonight."  
  
Willow wouldn't budge, "No way, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I want to know what's going on."  
  
Buffy hated it when Willow showed her stubborn side, "No, you are leaving now! You don't understand, the longer you are here, the better chance you have of not waking up tomorrow morning! I mean, I have been shot and beat the hell out of in less than two weeks. You have to leave NOW!"  
  
"Buffy, please tell me what's going on."  
  
"I'm sorry Will, I can't now."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander, "Take her to school, will ya?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Gladly."  
  
Willow waved again, "Hello? I'm still here."  
  
At that, Xander grabbed Willow's arm, pulled her closer to him, grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulders, "I'll see she gets there safely."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Willow started hitting Xander's back and trying to kick his stomach, "Hey! Let me go! Put me down!"  
  
Xander ignored her and carried her downstairs, passed the gawking people, out the door, to his car, which was already running, plopped her down on the driver's side, Willow quickly scooted over to try to get out, but the door was locked, and by the time she got it unlocked, Xander was already in, and he sped off. Willow glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Xander just smiled, "I knew you would be stubborn, so I had to think ahead. Look, Buffy is as safe as she can possibly be with us. None of us would let anything happen to her, so don't worry."  
  
Willow kept glaring at Xander, "Like she already told me, she has been shot and totally beaten in the last two weeks. And it's all because of you, so don't take it personally if I hate all of you for turning my best friend into one of you. She could die, just like the rest of you, and while it would suck for you, it would suck even more for Buffy because she has friends and family who truly care about her."  
  
Willow realized what she had said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you guys don't have people who care about you, it's just."  
  
Xander kept his eyes on the road, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Willow saw how collected Xander was, "How do you do this day after day?"  
  
"It's quite simple, I don't have a choice."  
  
Willow studied Xander for a moment; he was wearing jeans, shoes that looked like combat boots, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He also had a long silver chain latched onto his jeans.  
  
'Typical clothing for people like him.' Willow thought to herself. However, she didn't understand the chain.  
  
"What's with the chain?"  
  
"What chain?"  
  
Willow pointed to it.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you could say, it's part of the typical clothing that people like me wear." Willow looked at him and he winked at her, "You should think to yourself a little quieter next time."  
  
Willow blushed, "Oops."  
  
She paused for a moment, "This might sound like a stupid question, but have you ever killed anyone?"  
  
Xander didn't answer at first, "Not because I wanted to. If I could, I would never hold another gun or knife, ever again. Just because we live this way, doesn't mean we like it."  
  
"Please take care of Buffy. She won't let me be there to watch out for her, so you have to. I haven't slept in four days because I've been worrying about Buffy."  
  
"She is as safe as she can possibly be with us, I promise."  
  
They got to school, and Xander pulled into the bus lane, "I'll keep you posted. Would that make you feel any better?"  
  
"It's a start, thanks."  
  
"No sweat."  
  
Willow smiled at Xander and got out of the car. She shut the door; he waved, and then drove away.  
  
"Was that Xander Harris?"  
  
Willow turned around and saw Oz, Gun, and Fred behind her, "Oh, um, yea."  
  
Oz looked confused, "Why did he give you a ride to school?"  
  
Willow started to panic, "Well, um.my car died, so I had to walk to school."  
  
Willow saw the questioning look on Oz's face, "I tried to call you, but you had already left. Anyway, when I was walking here, this guy came out of nowhere and started harassing me. Well, Xander came along and "saved" me, and then he dropped me off here. He's not as bad as you would think."  
  
Oz hugged her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Couldn't be better. Let's go."  
  
She took Oz's hand, and they all went to class.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy got dressed and limped downstairs, "Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
"In here."  
  
Buffy heard Angel in his room and went to see him, "Morning."  
  
"Morning, how do you feel?"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Angel chuckled, "Yea, I've been there."  
  
"How's you arm?"  
  
"Almost good as new."  
  
Buffy took Angel's hand and made him sit on the bed, then she sat on a chair across from him, "Ok, we need to talk, or at least I do, you can just listen. These past few weeks, as you know, haven't been a walk in the park for me.or you, but you're more used to it than I am. Anyway, in these passed few weeks, I've realized that you can't take live for granted. Every moment we have on Earth is a blessing, because tomorrow, we might be dead; you guys probably know that more than anyone. I've also learned that you have to live life to its fullest, and." Buffy moved to the bed, and sat next to Angel, "You also have to seize the moment."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and felt the touch of her hand, "You love doing this, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Driving me crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry, I."  
  
Angel cut her off, by kissing her.  
  
At first, Buffy wasn't sure what to do. This was totally different than the first kiss she had with Angel. This time, he had made the first move. Buffy thought about pulling away, but decided against it when she felt his hand on her cheek. She returned the kiss, but was hesitant; even though she wanted this, she didn't know if it would be a good idea to get so involved. As soon as the whole "Jack" situation was taken care of, she planned on leaving Angel and Faith and everyone else. She was eternally grateful for what they had done for her, but this was NOT the life for her. She couldn't spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder for someone who wanted to kill her.  
  
Buffy pulled away, "Wait, I can't do this."  
  
Angel smiled, "Why not?"  
  
"I am so grateful for what all of you have done for me, but I can't live the rest of my life like this. I have to get out now, before I mess everything up for all of us. Trust me, you don't want me. I would bring you guys down in two seconds flat. I mean, look what's happened to you guys already with me involved. You were almost killed twice because of me and I WON'T let that happen again."  
  
Angel didn't smile this time, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but there is no getting out now. And if you even try, Jack WILL kill you. You are most vulnerable when you aren't with any of us and that's to his advantage. Look, I know you're scared, but you can't "get out" if you want to stay alive. The only way or your friend Willow will be safe, is.."  
  
"Willow? What about her? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm assuming that Xander carried her out of here like that because she refused to leave. And I'm guessing you told her to leave because it's safer for her, right?"  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Well, I hate to say this; we are being watched like a fuckin' hawk. Well, the house is. They see anybody and everybody who enters and leaves this house. Unless Willow is a pizza guy, or a salesman, she's been seen and now, she's in trouble. You guys are safest here, with us. I've told you so many times, we fight everyday to stay alive. You did the right thing, trying to keep Willow away, but she's just like you, stubborn and persistent. Why do you think Xander took her to school?"  
  
"So you mean that she has to be with one of you guys at all times now?"  
  
"Well, no. But you need to keep a close eye on her all the times."  
  
"God! How could I let this happen?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I'm not feeling so well, I'm gonna go back to bed." She smiled at Angel, and then went back upstairs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End of part 13.  
  
*I got requests for more Willow, so there she is. Want more Willow? Let me know! :o)* 


	14. This Means War

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead.  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: lslayerp@yahoo.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy heard on knock on the door about ten minutes after she had gone back to bed, "Come in."  
  
Faith poked her head through the door, "Hey B, get up. We've got a lot to do today."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"If you want to stay alive, it's essential."  
  
"Ok, gimme ten minutes."  
  
"Hey, there's stuff in my closet if you want something to wear."  
  
Buffy looked at the pile of dirty, wet, blood stained clothes she had had on last night, then back at Faith, "Good idea, thanks."  
  
Faith smiled, and then closed the door.  
  
Buffy got up again, hopped in faith's shower, took five minutes to wash her hair and everything else, then she jumped out, wrapped a towel around her hair, then rummaged through Faith's closet and settled on a pair of khaki shorts and a black spaghetti-strap shirt. She finished with exactly one minute to spare. She had learned to get ready quick from all of her sleep- late-on-school-days experiences. She pulled the towel off her hair, ran her fingers through it, and then went downstairs.  
  
When she got downstairs, she was greeted by the group sitting around in the living room, "Hi, what's going on?"  
  
She glanced at Angel and noticed him staring at her. Angel was looking at her and wondering how, even after she was practically beaten to a bloody pulp, she still managed to look good.  
  
Kyle patted on a chair stool, "Sit."  
  
Buffy obeyed and sat between Kyle and Faith, "What's up?"  
  
Kyle had a serious expression on his face, "I imagine you are pretty freaked out about tonight. I'd tell you to stay here, but you need to be with ALL of us, so you'll be safe. Faith will help you learn how to..."defend yourself," today, so you will have a better chance."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. Besides, I want to do this. Someone finally helped me realize that there's no going back now. So, I can either stay and fight, or stay and die; and I can tell you this, I sure as hell am not going to let one of those stupid little assholes get the better of me. So, I'm with you all the way." Buffy looked at Angel and he smiled at her.  
  
After her little "speech," everyone smiled at her; Faith patted her shoulder, "Way to go B. In that case, we'd better get started on your "weapon training," cuz it's gonna take a lot of work."  
  
Just then, Xander walked in.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Hey, did Willow get to school ok?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Thanks Xander."  
  
He smiled, "No problem." He went over and sat next to Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia looked at Xander, "She must be the one you carried out of here."  
  
Xander smiled, "Yea, she's a fighter."  
  
"Really..."  
  
Cordelia got up, grabbed Xander's hand, and excused them, "We'll be right back."  
  
She pulled Xander into the backyard and shut the back door so no one would hear them.  
  
Xander just looked at her, "What's going on? Are you ok?"  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Willow? Hardly, I was just doing a favor for Buffy."  
  
"Don't give me that, I hear the way you talk to her on the phone, and I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about her."  
  
"Ok, you do know you're speakin' gibberish, right? Why would you think that? I don't even know the girl!"  
  
"Yea, well..."  
  
"Groo!"  
  
Xander and Cordelia heard Faith shout from inside.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Cordelia glared at him.  
  
Xander sighed, "Whatever."  
  
They went into the living room and saw a tall man hugging Faith and Dru.  
  
Cordelia grinned, "Groo!"  
  
The man looked at Cordelia and smiled, "Hey, Cordy."  
  
Cordelia darted over and hugged him.  
  
Buffy studied the stranger. He was very tall, about Angel's height, same hair as Angel, and he dressed like Angel. He had on jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. When Buffy thought about it, she realized they all dressed like that. There were a few differences; Groo had deep, penetrating eyes, and a smile to die for; he was very crush worthy. Groo shook hands with all the guys, but he hugged Angel.  
  
Groo saw Buffy starring at him, "Hi, and you are?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Buffy. Don't take this the wrong way, but...Groo?"  
  
Everyone smiled, "Actually, my real name is Mark Groosalugg, don't ask how anyone can have that for a last name, but I do. Anyway, Mark sounds like a geek and I hurt anyone who ever calls me Groosalugg, because it sounds like a demon name, so everyone calls me Groo."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Sounds....complicated. Well Groo, nice to meet...you." She grinned.  
  
Cordelia left Groo's side, and went to Xander, "I'm sorry about the whole Willow thing. I guess I was kinda..."  
  
"Jealous?" Xander grinned.  
  
"Yea." She hugged him.  
  
Angel seemed to have taken over, "Faith, take Buffy in the back and teach her something that will be useful for tonight. Cordelia, Xander, Dru, and Spike, you go see if you can find out who all we'll be up against tonight. Kyle, Groo, and I will go track down Jack and find out what his plans are for the evening."  
  
Faith grinned, "Come on B; let's get you in fightin' mode." She grabbed Buffy's arm and dragged her into the backyard.  
  
Everyone else went their separate ways and planned for the big night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End of part 14.  
  
**Ok, this chapter kinda sucks because I haven't worked on it in quite a while, so I kinda lost track of where the story is going, so I wanna get it out of the way so I can do better on the next one and get back on track.**  
  
:o) 


	15. Let the Games Begin

Title: Different Worlds  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (Bad language)  
  
Pairing: C/X, W/O, S/D, A/B eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic in answer to a challenge: Angel is like a "Bad Boy" who was raised on the tough side of Sunnydale. Buffy is a normal girl. Buffy and Angel despise each other because they are so different, (for now). They all go to school at Sunnydale High. Spike and Angel are brothers and they have an older brother, Kyle and Faith is their sister. Giles is Buffy's legal guardian because Joyce is dead.  
  
Spoilers: None, a totally AU story  
  
Feedback: I need it to survive!  
  
Author's Notes: This comes from a challenge from Joana. You can e-mail her at: lslayerp@yahoo.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All day, Faith got Buffy in shape; teaching her how to use the weapons right, and how to beat someone to a pulp just by using her itty-bitty little hands. After eight hours of serious work, Buffy was exhausted and she finally gave out.  
  
"Faith, I can't do this anymore. How am I supposed to do this tonight if I've been doing it all day?"  
  
"Don't worry B, it's only five. Things won't really get started until about nine. Why don't you go take a nap? You can use my bed."  
  
"Really? Sleep is good. Thank you."  
  
Faith smiled, "No sweat."  
  
Buffy grinned, then darted upstairs to Faith's room and shut the door. Faith went inside, made a cup of coffee, and sat at the kitchen table thinking about the evening to come. She tried to convince herself that it would all work out, but deep inside, she was terrified of what might happen to Buffy. Eight hours of that crap wasn't enough to go up against guys who had been doing this their whole lives. She put it out of her mind, and switched on the T.V. About seven, Angel, Kyle, and Groo showed up; and at 7:30, everyone else arrived.  
  
Faith looked at Angel, "Well, what's up?"  
  
"Change of plans."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jack knows what's up tonight. He's not going to be alone; which is the bad news."  
  
"Please say there is good news."  
  
"There are only six of them, but nine of us. The odds aren't super, but they're the best we got."  
  
"Ok, so who are the other five?"  
  
Xander answered that, "Jack's two cousins, Steve's brother, Jack's friend Zane, and Steve's cousin."  
  
"So basically, we've got five Mr. T's. Those guys are fuckin' tough."  
  
"Yea, that's why there are nine of us."  
  
Faith finally said it, "Ok, since you guys are all chicken shits, I'll say it; Buffy is gonna get her ass kicked! Especially now that we're up against the fuckin' Untouchables. Angel, are you sure she should be coming with us?"  
  
"Ok Faith, what do you suggest we do with her? Jack knows she's coming. If he finds out she's not coming, they'll all come after her and she's dead meat. At least with us, she's got a chance!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it. I just, I just worry that she can't protect herself like the rest of us can."  
  
"Well, we can't take our eyes off her at all. One of us must be by her side at all times."  
  
Spike jumped off the couch, "Let's get to it. All this waiting shit is making me antsy."  
  
"I'll go get Buffy." Faith headed up the stairs to her room.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy and Faith came downstairs. Buffy was wearing jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a denim jacket, and tennis shoes. Buffy smiled at everyone, "Hey guys." She looked really nervous.  
  
Angel went right back to business, "Buffy, I can imagine how incredibly nerve wracking this must be for you; but you'll be ok, I promise. No matter what happens, stay with one of us at all times."  
  
"That's really not an issue. Believe it or not, I do want to live. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
All at once, everyone pulled a gun out from behind the back of their pants and made sure they were loaded.  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide, "Whoa, guns? This is gonna be like a shooting fight? That ain't gonna last long."  
  
Angel pulled another gun from behind him and handed it to Buffy; it was a small, silver gun, Buffy though it looked like a girly gun.  
  
"These are just precautions; it's supposed to be a no weapons kinda thing, but I know they'll all have some type of weapon, so we do too."  
  
"Ok, all of a sudden I don't feel so good." Buffy sat on the edge of a chair.  
  
Angel kneeled down next to her and took her hand. It was the first time he really showed his feelings in front of everyone else, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you."  
  
Buffy looked up to look at him, and when she did, he kissed her. It was a short, soft, gentle kiss that suddenly made Buffy not so nervous. She knew one way or another, things would be ok.  
  
Buffy squeezed Angel's hand and stood up. Remembering what Faith had taught her, she checked the gun, then put it in her jeans, hiding it with her jacket, "Ok, let's do this."  
  
Everyone headed out the door with Buffy and Angel holding hands.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 15.  
  
Did you like this chapter? Considering how much I don't know about gangs, fighting, weapons, etc, this chapter sounds kinda stupid.  
  
Let me know what ya think!  
  
:o) 


	16. AN

Hey guys.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it.  
  
The next chapter is going to be a bit delayed. (More than usual.)  
  
I'm working on another story, plus I have school and work, so I'm horribly busy, but I'll be working on chapter 16 as much as possible and I'll get it out ASAP.  
  
Thanks for your patience!  
  
-Sara  
  
:o) 


	17. AN pt 2 Not a Chapter

Hey guys.  
  
Sorry to have to tell you this, but I don't know if I'll be able to get this story finished.  
  
Obviously, I haven't updated in a really long time and that's because I've been horribly busy with school and work, etc.  
  
I love this story, and I don't want to stop writing, but that might be the case if I can't find some free time in the near future.  
  
I'll try super hard to keep this story going, but I just don't know if I can.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
-Sara 


End file.
